


di bawah taburan bintang

by rainintheplain (crystallizedcherry)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Surrealism, rest of NCT Dream
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/rainintheplain
Summary: "Sekarang kamu juga pasti lupa sesuatu.""Lupa apa?"Jeno mengedikkan dagu ke arahnya. "Mimpimu. Atau, mimpi kita, barangkali?"





	di bawah taburan bintang

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: karya ini adalah sebuah fanfiksi yang terpisah dari apapun yang terjadi di dunia nyata. penggunaan nama tokoh, setting, dan segala elemen yang sama dengan dunia nyata adalah untuk keperluan hiburan belaka. tidak ada profit yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini.

Jaemin terkadang lupa pada apa saja yang pernah ia tangkap melalui lensanya.

Sebuah restoran yang tutup. Seorang anak yang bermain ayunan sendirian. Jeno yang bersepeda mengelilinginya. Sebuah panggung yang redup. Orang-orang yang menari. Lautan penggemar. Jeno yang mencoba mendadar telur. Rumah-rumah yang sepi di ujung kota. Gedung-gedung apartemen yang kelabu. Langit Seoul yang cepat sekali berubah pada musim gugur. Sepeda Jeno.

Ketika ia melihat lagi deretan foto pada kameranya, barulah ia bisa mengangkat sebagian memori ke permukaan.

Di sini, di atas padang rumput setengah mengering ini, ia mendengar Donghyuk yang meneriaki Mark, Chenle menertawakan Jisung yang kesulitan turun dari pohon. Nyanyian Renjun. Ia cuek. Ia terus menggulirkan layar pada kameranya. Banyak sekali memori yang terlupakan.

Kemudian ia mendengar tawa Jeno, sayup-sayup. Sekali ia mengerjapkan mata, ia bisa melihat mata Jeno yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Kadang, tawa Jeno _terlihat_. Bukan cuma terdengar. Jaemin tertegun sesaat.

Mereka semua berlarian di hadapannya. Donghyuk melemparkan segumpal rumput pada Jisung. Chenle mengejar Renjun. Mark membawa gitar di punggungnya.

Ia menurunkan kameranya. Langit menjadi mendung, angin bertiup semakin kencang. Kemejanya yang kebesaran berkibar.

Di depan sana, di jalan setapak, bayang-bayang Mark membesar. Cahaya matahari terlihat janggal. Renjun mendekatinya, tetapi bayang-bayangnya mengecil. Donghyuk memetik setangkai besar bunga matahari. Jisung meminjam gitar Mark. Jaemin menghitung personel. Chenle ada, sedang mengambil sepeda di ujung padang. Di atas kepala mereka, bintang-bintang berputar seperti sebuah kaleidoskop.

_Sepeda_.

Jaemin mengernyit.

Chenle sudah meninggalkan sepeda yang diambilnya. Sekarang dia menggandeng Mark, membisikkan sesuatu, lalu Mark tertawa. Disusul oleh Jisung, yang barangkali mencuri dengar.

Bayang-bayang sepeda itu membesar, memanjang seperti ditarik oleh matahari yang terbenam. Bayangan itu membentuk sosok seseorang, Jaemin langsung memanggil namanya, “Jeno-ya!”

Bayang-bayang itu berlari ke arahnya. Lima orang lain tidak tahu. Mereka berlima berjalan melewati Jaemin begitu saja.

Jeno tidak ada.

“Jeno-ya!”

Bayang-bayang itu masih mendekat padanya. Tawa Chenle seperti jauh sekali di belakang, semakin pelan dan hanya tinggal sunyi, pada akhirnya.

Ia melihat bayang-bayang lain di hadapannya. Satu orang. Jaemin mengangkat kameranya; menemukan Jeno sedang berdiri di sana melalui lensanya. Tersenyum, seperti menertawakan kebodohannya.

“Jaemin-ah.”

Jaemin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

“Coba lihat lagi ke bawah. Iya, galerimu.”

“Kenapa?”

“Mungkin kamu bisa menemukan mimpi yang pernah terlupakan.”

Lalu, Jeno hilang. Digantikan cahaya matahari, dan ketukan keras pada pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Ketukan di pintunya semakin keras. Jaemin berusaha bangun, berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju pintu tersebut.

Sang pengetuk sudah tidak ada. Barangkali Jisung sedang ingin sekali jahil, atau mungkin yang lain. Jaemin tak terlalu mempermasalahkan, ini bukan hal yang tidak biasa. Ia pun berjalan menuju dapur, secara sembarangan mencuci wajahnya lewat keran wastafel bak cuci piring. Lantas mengambil sebuah gelas, minum sedikit air. Sekilas ia melihat sosok Renjun keluar dari kamarnya, kemudian menghilang menuju kamar lain.

Jaemin menoleh. Ia tahu ada seseorang di belakangnya, di dekat meja makan.

Namun ia salah.

Ada suara langkah kaki. Ia sudah menghafal cara berjalan teman-temannya, dan ia tahu ada seseorang di balik lemari pembatas ruang makan dan ruang tengah. “Jeno-ya, aku tahu kamu di sana.”

Jaemin berjalan menuju titik yang dicurigainya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia menoleh lagi ke tempatnya berdiri barusan, sekarang dapur itu kosong. Terbuka. Menuju padang rumput yang tadi membuatnya bingung. “Jeno-ya!”

Ia mengernyit, memandang ke kejauhan. Langit masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya, kelabu dengan bintang-bintang. Di ujung lain padang, ia melihat Jeno berlari menjauhinya. Jaemin melepaskan gelas di tangannya begitu saja. “Jeno-ya!”

Jeno tidak mungkin mendengarnya. Pun dengan penglihatannya, Jeno tidak mungkin mengenalinya dari jarak sejauh ini. Namun Jaemin tetap berlari mengejarnya, lebih cepat. Lebih cepat lagi. Di depan sana, langkah Jeno melambat, hingga berhenti di suatu titik, tak begitu jauh dari sebuah sepeda yang dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah. Berbalik menghadapnya.

Jaemin berhenti berlari, langkahnya melambat tetapi lebar-lebar. Barulah ia bisa melihat gambar besar di belakang Jeno; sesuatu yang luput dari perhatiannya karena terlalu sibuk mengejar.

Lelaki di hadapannya merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Dia tersenyum hingga matanya mengikuti. “Lihat!” dia setengah berteriak pada Jaemin yang tertegun. “Kamu lupa kameramu, ya? Lihat, bagus sekali di sana.” Dia berbalik sebentar untuk menunjuk apa yang ada di belakangnya. “Belakangan ini kamu sering melupakan sesuatu, Jaemin-ah.”

Jaemin terengah-engah, tertunduk memegangi lututnya di hadapan Jeno.

“Sekarang kamu juga pasti lupa sesuatu.”

“Lupa apa?”

Jeno mengedikkan dagu ke arahnya. “Mimpimu. Atau, mimpi kita, barangkali?”

Jaemin menoleh ke belakang sebagai refleks, merasa bisa menemukan sesuatu karena gestur Jeno.

Tepat ketika ia kembali pada Jeno, Jeno menghilang.

.

.

.

“Jeno-ya!”

Ruang itu terbuka, begitu luas, tetapi Jaemin dapat mendengar gema suaranya sendiri. Angin mendesau, langit menjadi lebih mendung. Jaemin mulai berjalan tanpa arah, meninggalkan begitu saja sepeda malang berwarna kelabu di dekat kakinya.

Rumput-rumput semakin tinggi, tetapi jalan setapak yang ditempuhnya semakin luas. Jaemin sesekali memanggil nama Jeno, menoleh, berjalan mundur, menangkupkan tangan di kedua sisi mulutnya untuk menyaringkan gaung suaranya.

Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar suara tawa beberapa orang. Jaemin berbalik. Menemukan sebuah rumah tua di sisi kanannya, di ujung sebuah cabang kecil dari jalan yang ditapakinya. Rumah itu reyot, salah satu sisinya hampir rubuh, kayu-kayunya lapuk. Seseorang keluar dari sana karena dikejar yang lain, mereka sama-sama tertawa, kemudian masuk lagi. Donghyuk dan Chenle.

Jaemin langsung berlari menuju rumah tersebut. Terasnya yang miring berkeriut ketika Jaemin menaikinya dengan penuh semangat.

Di dalam sana, mereka semua menemukan benda-benda unik. Chenle, sebuah kandelir kecil yang kusam. Donghyuk, sebuah tongkat berbentuk huruf J. Renjun, sebuah lukisan tua. Mark, sebuah biola yang hampir rusak. Jisung, sebuah buku jurnal yang kertas-kertasnya telah menguning dan bergelombang. Mereka mengagumi benda-benda tersebut, membicarakan beberapa hal tentang itu. Renjun melambaikan tangannya, bicara _sini_, tanpa kata. Jaemin melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati. Pandangannya berkeliling.

Jeno, di tengah-tengah ruangan, menemukan sebuah bingkai besar. Chenle menunjuknya, kemudian semua perhatian pun tertuju pada Jeno. Jeno berada di tengah-tengah bingkai tersebut, dirinyalah si foto yang menghilang bersama waktu. Jeno tertawa, mengundang tawa yang lain pula.

Jaemin tersenyum. Jeno mengangguk ke arahnya.

Kemudian, Mark mendekati Jaemin, menarik tangannya, menaruh sebuah kamera langsung ke atas tangannya. “Nih. Foto-foto, dong. Kamu kan fotografer terbaik kami.”

Jaemin agak bingung dan asing pada kameranya sendiri. Ia mengernyit, secara naluriah langsung menyalakannya tanpa memikirkan banyak hal.

“Di luar saja, yuk!” ajak Mark. “Foto dengan barang-barang ini semua! Ayo, Jaemin-ah!” Mark menepuk punggungnya. Yang lain pun berlari melewatinya.

Jeno yang berlari terakhir melewatinya.

“Sudah ingat, Jaemin-ah?”

Jaemin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ketika ia melakukannya untuk terakhir kali, ia sedang duduk di sebuah cabang pohon yang besar, mendapati rumah yang sama berada di hadapannya. Mark keluar membawa biola, diikuti oleh Chenle, Jisung, Renjun, Donghyuk, kemudian Jeno.

Terakhir, dirinya melangkah dari rumah tersebut, membawa kamera.

.

.

.

Jaemin mengamati dirinya sendiri di bawah sana mengambil foto teman-temannya sendiri. Atau seseorang di antaranya. Atau membiarkan Chenle memotret dirinya. Atau menaruh kamera tersebut di atas teras, memotret mereka semua berkali-kali.

Ia menyaksikan semua itu dengan santai, sesekali mengamati isi galeri kameranya sendiri di pangkuannya. Ini terasa seperti sebuah mimpi di dalam mimpi, semuanya terasa baik-baik saja. Jaemin senang melihat dirinya sendiri, tertawa-tawa di antara teman-temannya.

Sambil menggulirkan layar dengan pelan dan mencermati satu per satu objek yang ia temukan, ia menghitung foto Jeno di dalamnya.

Foto Jeno yang sedang bersepeda. Atau, menari. Meninju sebuah samsak. Bermain gim. Jeno sedang mencoba membuat kue.

_Kue_.

Kata itu menggedor-gedor kepala Jaemin sampai membuatnya terbelalak.

Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Jeno.

Bangunnya satu memori adalah rangkaian runtuhnya domino. Bersambungan, bersahutan, memanggil yang lain. Jaemin teringat kata-kata Jeno, sebuah candaan di tengah malam saat mereka bertanding gim di kamar Jisung yang sudah nyenyak tertidur. _Main film kayaknya asyik, ya._

_Hah, mau jadi aktor, nih, sekarang?_

_Saat kita disorot dan kita jadi kisah utama, kurasa itu keren. Terkadang dunia bukan berputar di kamu, kan? Saat jadi aktor, semua kamera tertuju pada kamu. Menceritakan kisahmu. _

_Ow, Jeno-ya, kamu lucu. Jenius._

_Jaemin-ah, aku sedang tidak melucu …._

Jaemin terus menggulirkan _roll _kamera.

Jeno melanjutkan pembicaraan. _Kamu, mau apa dalam waktu dekat?_

_Mmm. Apa ya? Hmmmm._

_Ya pasti ada sesuatu yang kamu inginkan, dong._

_Bikin orang-orang di sekitarku bahagia, mungkin. Impian jangka panjang._

Saat itu Jaemin sedang fokus pada gim, pada musuh-musuhnya. Ia cuma menyebutkan semuanya asal-asalan.

Jeno pun berkata, _Kalau begitu, bikin aku bahagia, dong._

Jaemin menyesal tidak mendengarkan nada bicaranya baik-baik.

Mereka sama-sama tertawa, melewatkan semuanya seakan-akan semua itu cuma lelucon tengah malam yang akan segera terlupakan pada pagi hari berikutnya.

Namun di atas sana, Jaemin memahami banyak hal. Tentang kalimatnya sendiri, tentang tawa teman-temannya. Perlahan-lahan senyumnya terbit, terlebih ketika ia melihat teman-temannya melalui lensa kameranya. Kemudian, ia mengarahkan kameranya pada langit yang masih mendung, tetapi punya bintang. Lautan galaksi. Coret-coretan nebula. Tawa kawan-kawannya mengangkasa.

Lantas, lensanya terarah pada Jeno.

Filmnya dimulai sekarang;

berawal dari Jeno di bawah taburan bintang.


End file.
